Harry Potter 1 (Demetria's tale)
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Demetria/ Demi has always grown up to love the dark lord but when she (Finally) goes to Hogwarts who will be her friends? And what house will she be in? What will become of her twin brother Draco Malfoy and will she finally understand what it is like to have true friends? And what dark past does one of her friends have? All shall be told


Hey if any of you guys have read Let's try that again you'll know I've made up characters:

Dazzle Malfoy, Annalise Malfoy and Electra Malfoy. Well this is first year. (Dazzle has been renamed Demetria)

I own nothing, apart from my oc's!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Wind blowing in her blonde hair,_

_Sun shining on her perfect face,_

_Rain floating down towards her, _

_She ran,_

_She Jumped into the mud,_

_She was messing around without a care_

_Suddenly someone had grabbed her and was shaking her,_

* * *

"Demetria, wake up,"

"Errg,"

"Demetria Rosemary Angelus Malfoy, get up this minute!" Yelled Narcissa Malfoy. Demetria hated her full name. "I'm up mother," She said and Narcissa left leaving her to get changed. Demetria pulled on a Caribbean blue cloak. Cloak you may ask. Demetria Rosemary Angelus Malfoy was a Witch of eleven years old. Demetria Rosemary Angelus Malfoy was due to get a letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. But she wasn't the only one. Her mother had had twins. Four children altogether . First born was her older sister Annalise Narcissa Malfoy, then Electra Belatrix Malfoy, then her twin Draco Lucius Malfoy and then finally (and best in her opinion) Demetria Rosemary Angelus Malfoy. She was a pureblooded Malfoy born to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. If you have heard of the Malfoys you know they hate Muggle-borns or 'Blood traitors'. They used to work for Voldemort but they pretend that they had been bewitched.

Demetria didn't agree with her families' views but there was nothing she could do about it. She turned to face the mirror. Demetria wasn't arrogant but she wasn't modest. She just told things as they were. And she was quite pretty, small but pretty. She had platinum blonde hair that flowed just past her shoulders and was quite straight but curled a little at the end, she also had soft blue eyes with a hint of grey and although her face was a little pointed like the rest of her families it still looked pretty. At her Wizarding primary school she was known as Daring Demetria or Daring Demi, sometimes when her mother and father made her dress up they called her Dazzling Demetria. She looked bad in the colours green, pink, yellow, cream and silver; she looked ok in the colours gold, bright red, orange, black, coral, light purple and dark ruby; she looked good in the colours any blue, lava red and any deep dark colours. See Demetria had inherited from her family a pale complexion so that stopped her wearing some colours. She loved the colour blue. "Demetria, Draco, Annalise, Electra breakfast time," Called Narcissa, Demetria's mother. Demetria quickly opened the door of her bedroom and walked down two flights of stairs. That sounds strange but Demetria and her family life in a mansion and not only that but also a manor and quite a handsome one to. When she arrived her family were already there, her father at the front of the table, dressed in a dull black sort of colour, and on his right, Draco, Dressed in black; on their father's left was Annalise, dressed in a sort of maroon colour; next to her was Electra, dressed rose pink with sparkles all over it and at the end was their mother dressed In a emerald green colour. Demetria sat next to Draco and in came Dobby and Fleck with their breakfast, wizard o's! (Cereal)

During breakfast the mail came. There were four owls and they gave letters to Draco and Demetria. They opened their letters and read them. After looking at her brother's Demetria started to read hers:

Dear Miss D Malfoy

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School at witchcraft and wizardry. If you accept we await your owl by no later than 31st of July term begins on the 1st of September…_

Demetria finished reading her letter and knew that her brother had been accepted to. She couldn't believe it, well she knew she would be accepted.

Once they had told their parents the good news they all got excused and Demetria went to bedroom and fell down on her bed and thought about the first time she had done magic:

_Demetria chased after Electra. She was angry, Electra had stolen the diamond figure she had got for her seven birthday, which was one week ago. She saw Electra running with the diamond figure (it was a dog just FYI). Heat built up in her and suddenly vines from the tree Electra was running past grabbed her legs and swung her upside down. Electra dropped the dog and screamed._

Demetria smiled, she had got into so much trouble but she was proud of what she did. She still had that diamond dog; Sirius Black gave it to her… Or at least he told where to get it. You see Sirius was in wizard jail, Askaban. Apparently he had worked for you-know-who (Voldemort) But when Harry Potter destroyed him Sirius got sent to Askaban actually lots of Demetria's family got sent to Askaban but Lucius got away with what he did. Demetria compared the stories of Harry Potter: The one she got told and the one everyone else got told.

The most fameless one:

_Slowly, Voldemort made his way to the Potter house. He charmed the door open and stepped inside. In order to buy his wife, Lily Potter and his son, Harry Potter, time James Potter faced Voldemort without a wand. Voldemort killed him. When Voldemort went to the nursery he saw Lily Potter and Harry Potter. Lily would not let him get to his son. Voldemort killed her. He then tried to kill Harry but his power rebounded and struck Voldemort killing him, or at least weakening him, so much that he could not continue and disappeared._

The one she got told at home:

_The Dark lord walked slowly towards Potter manor. That idiot James Potter had married and mated with a mud blood. For other reasons which Demetria would get told when she was older, Voldemort had to kill Harry Potter and that fool James Potter ran out and he didn't even have his wand so he was easily killed __**evil laugh**__. Lily Potter would not give up her son and got killed while trying to get the one year old to live, so the dark lord had to kill her but then that jerk Harry Potter stole the dark lords life._

As you can see the stories are quite different. Demetria didn't get how a one year old could get blamed for rebounding a killing curse, in fact she thought it was quite amazing actually, she had told her father that once but it resulted in being slapped round the face.

There was a knock on the door. Annalise and Electra stood outside, according to them they had to other twins in their year… Fred and George Weasley, apparently they pulled loads of jokes and were really lame but when they had told Demetria the pranks that Fred and George pulled she thought they were quite funny. Annalise and Electra were in third year and Annalise had chosen to do Ancient runes and divonation and Electra chose the same. "Hi," said Demetria

"Hi, father said that we are going to a friends house tomorrow so pick out something, nice." Annalise said and she and Electra left.

Nothing else really happened the rest of the day Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe came round to chat with her brother well, he talked they listened but they were to thick to entertain Demetria so she just sat in her room thinking about when she could next see Sirius but mostly about Hogwarts and what her life was going to be like in the house of Slytherin where all her family had been In for generations.

Demetria got out the braclet she got on her 7th birthday and sighed. It said _Demetria _on it_. _As I have said before she hated her first name. She wanted everyone to just call her Demi. So Demi sighed. She couldn't wait untill she'd be buying her first wand, spell books and meeting new friends.


End file.
